bleachfanfandomcom-20200213-history
Patrick McCamyn
Patrick McCamyn is a former natural preservationist, who gave up his goal to settle down and raise a family. After the divorce with his Ex-Husband, Patrick moved as far away from him as he could while still remaining in the states, and now lives in Anchorage Alaska with his son Evan Garrett. Appearance Patrick is a tall, somewhat handsome young man with light blonde hair and sparkling green eyes. His face allways seems smooth and perfect but can easily change from that to a rough, more older look during battle. His outfit usually consists of a green woolen shawl, wich he has amazingly kept in one piece during his many battles. Under the shawl, he either wears a dazzilingly white dress shirt, or a brown leather vest. On his lower body, he used to wear light green pants, but recently has started wearing black dress pants with an ordinary belt, to compliment his nice and handsome appearance. Personality Patrick is not very outgoing and easy to get angry at, due to the fact that he can't seem to keep from insulting anybody in sight. His cocky and arrogant attitude make many people want to kill him. Despite this, Patrick is very warm and kind at heart and alwasys has the best interests of his family in mind, even if it may not seem he is doing it for them, but rather for himself. When sad Patrick becomes silent and hardened. Mostly nasty to those who talk to him he will most likely snap back at them for talking to him in the first place. He doesn't enjoy accepting help from people and will act on his own, irrational and merciless, while sad and/or upset about something else. When Patrick is really sad, he can't stop himself from crying, and will collapse on the spot. Over the years Patrick has also become sly and cunning, and is no longer easily manipulated, tricked or controlled. He cannot be baited as easily either and will simply call somebody out if they want to fight or not, rather than going through the whole complicated conversation that seems to accompany every trap. Along with this, Patrick becomes serious and focused during battle and no longer has the cocky and arrogant attitude he had before, though he can't help himself from making the occasional snotty remark or comment. Powers and Abilities Melee Weapons Expert: Patrick is not very highly skilled in zanjutsu because of his lack of practice with the usage of swords. Instead, he commonly prefers to use clubs, maces, flails, or staffs; basically any type of bludgeoning weapon. Patrick's preference is purely based on his skill with said weapons, not because of any actual emotional preference. Shunpo Expert: Lacking any knowledge of teleportation or portal techniques, Patrick has been forced to perfect his speed. He can move at high speeds for long periods of time without any signs of physical exaughstion, and can even go so far as to produce multiple after images. When in battle, Patrick appears to "slide around" while using shunpo, as he appears to move while barely moving his feet. This happens because as Patrick stops moving, he finds it difficult to stop, so he must plan ahead and stop a few feet away from the enemy, making him slide into where he wants to go. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Having no set fighting style, Patrick is reduced to simply brawling, which he seems to be quite good at. Patrick can quickly decifer a way to manipulate positions to his advantage, usually to launch another attack. His lack of a fighting style makes fighting up close difficult with those who have mastered a fighting style, but Patrick always finds some way to manage. Botany Expert: Due to the nature of his zanpakuto, Patrick has extensive knowledge of all plant life naturally found on earth. He requires this knowledge to make plant hybrids with his zanpakuto, so it definately becomes useful during battle. Patrick keeps the geneticly altered seeds he creates in a pouch on his belt, for use in battle where the terrain is to infertile to produce plant life on it's own. Power Augmentation: Similar to the process of photosynthesis, Patrick is able to absorb and convert energy from the sun. He commonly manifests it as a searing beam he fires from his hands or mouth, or as a secondary source of energy for his plants to grow. Through the injection of spores into his bloodstream (which at first had some unwelcome side-effects), Patrick has become a virtual battery for solar energy. He can store energy he gets from the sun for use at a later time, but if he runs out, his spiritual energy would become half of it's full potential. Enhanced Strength: Through Rigorous training, Patrick has increased his natural strength. He is easily able to overpower other shinigami of captain caliber with his pure strength alone. While being great, Patrick's strength has it's limit. Pushing it too far may result in a torn tendon or muscle, and would leave Patrick vulnerable and weak for the rest of the battle. Massive Spiritual Energy: 'Even without the energy Patrick borrows from the sun, Patrick still has a very large amount of spiritual energy. Patrick has stated himself that his energy rivaled that of captain-level shinigami (in fact, he was bragging about it). Patrick also displays immunity from spiritual pressure, and is unaffected by it being exerted from other shinigami unless it is released in extreme amounts. Zanpakuto Patricks zanpakuto is '''Kusabana '(lit. flower). It is sealed as a long white katana with no decorations except for the guard. The guard is square shpaed, and is split into four holoow sections, converging at the middle into a circle. When bored, Patrick has been seen staring into the guard of his zanpakuto, trying to figure out what the guard is supposed to be (It's a flower. Patrick can't figure it out because he is oblivious to the obvious). :[http://bleach.wikia.com/shikai '''Shikai]:' Released by the command "Thrive!" Kusabana will start having tiny wood shavings dance around it before they finally conjoin and become a wooden staff. The staff has nothing remarkable about any fo it's features and is as plain as Patrick himself. It seems Patrick prefers this form, as his sword is almost never seen in it's sealed state, but rather in it's shikai. ::'Shikai Abilities ::Sodachi: '(lit. Growth) is an ability that enables him to cause growth anywhere as long as his zanpakuto has contact with the ground, and he has contact with his zanpakuto. By channeling his spiritual energy into the ground through the zanpakuto, he can stimulate plant life to grow where he sees fit. This is his main ability, and can be used for offense, defense, and everything in between. ::'Taiyou Keta: '''(lit. Solar Beam) Patrick absorbs sunlight into his zanpakuto and fires it off in a devastating beam. He uses no energy using this ability but it has a charge time depending on how much light is in the room. If it is a sunny day it will be instantanious while on a cloudy day it may take anywhere from 5-10 seconds. This is undoubtably the most used move he has, and he has mastered it to perfection. :[http://bleach.wikia.com/bankai\ '''Bankai]:' In bankai Kusabana becomes '''Ryouiki no Kusabana '(lit. Field of Flowers) . Patrick staff becomes a wooden scimtar while in this form. He doesn't seem to have any other noticable changes while in this form, but has a significant change to his presence in the area, making him seem more dangerous than he actually is. Patrick's shawl also becomes slightly longer in this form, but nobody has noticed that just yet. :An unnoticable difference, Patrick also seems to be highly resistant to attacks in this form. While he has not stated why as of yet, he has hinted that there is a reason for this sudden change in density. ::'''Bankai Abilities ::Enkusuchenji: '(lit.Exchange) Is an ability that allows Pat to exchange his weapons. He can create weapons of any kind using this ability, including a bow and arrow, axe, spear, lance, dagger, shuriken, boomerang, and much, much more. ::'Sodachi: 'Pat no longer needs to be in contact with the ground to use this ability. The plants also grow faster and are stronger than they were before. While Pat can make them grow with his mind, he gets better control when he makes hand motions. Pat can also create various mutations of plant life like a man eating plant or a symbiote. Patrick can also make plants form on his person though they do not seem to affect him at all. ::'Batsuraku: (lit. Fall) The leaves will drop off of all plant life in the area. These leaves (or needles with a pine tree, depends what plant it is) will fire outwards at the target, impaling or slicing him to death. These leaves home in on the target and cannot harm Patrick, as when they hit him, they fall to the ground as ordinary leaves. ::Taiyou Keta: Patrick's most used shikai ability, Taiyou Keta recieves a substantial increase in speed and power. He can now produce it instantaniously no matter the condition of the sky, though it will still be more powerful if the sun is rearing it's ugly head. :: Trivia thumb|100px|right|Patrick's Battle Theme, The Song of Storms *Patrick's last name is my surname. It is derived from the Irish element "Cam" meaning iron or steel. *Like all irish he is a good fighter. *Patrick's Battle Theme is Song of Storms from SSBB.